Ash's confession
by Final Masquerade
Summary: Travelling through Hoenn, Ash finds himself missing Misty. He decides to write his feelings down in a letter to see if it helps, never intending her to see it but Brock and Pikachu have other ideas. Oneshot.


**Ash's confession**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know that I haven't finished It's the great pumpkin yet but I am working hard on it and plan to update soon. This little idea has been floating around my head for a few days and I just had to write it. This story is being dedicated to my wonderful sister who is also my beta reader. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Ash sighed to himself as he sat down at the desk in his room at the Pokemon centre in Slateport City. Pikachu was napping on Ash's bunk and Brock, May and Max had gone out shopping a little while back. After a moment's hesitation, Ash took a notebook and pen out of his backpack and, after another slight hesitation, began to write.

 _Hey Mist,_

 _How are you? How are things at the gym? Okay, I'll admit that that isn't why I'm writing you this. To be honest, I'm not entirely sure why I am, it's not like I'm ever going to actually send it to you. Maybe I'm just hoping that it will help in some way._

 _The thing is; I'm not doing so well without you. I think about and miss you every single day and it only gets worse the longer I go without seeing you. Who'd have thought that it would be this bad? Certainly not me. Turns out that I miss everything about you, even our arguements. Nobody can argue like you and no matter how hard I try, I just can't get the same satisfaction out of arguing with May._

 _I guess that I got used to having you around and, much as I hate to admit it, I've been feeling a little lost without you. I need your support and even all of your insults and criticism; they always made me admit my mistakes and be a better trainer, even if I didn't admit it at the time._

 _During the day, when I can keep busy and focus on other things like battling, the feeling's not so bad. It's at night, when I'm trying to sleep that I feel your absence the most and even though everyone else is no more than a foot away, it's then that I feel oddly alone. If I think about you not being here too much, sometimes the pain becomes almost physical in a way and almost too much to bare. So I try not to think too much about it, but I do really miss you Mist._

 _I'm almost certain that neither Brock, May or Max have noticed the way I'm feeling, although I have caught Brock giving me an odd look from time to time, so maybe he knows something. Arceus, I hope not, that could lead to an awkward conversation. Pikachu almost certainly knows what's wrong but then, I never could keep amything from him._

 _I don't know why I should feel like this. Alright, I'd be lying if I said that, to you and myself._

 _The truth is; I like you Mist, really like you. Maybe even love you. Fine, I do love you. It might have taken me a long time to work it out, perhaps too long but I'm finally ready to admit it. At least to myself._

 _I don't know when exactly my feelings for you changed but I do know that I began to realise that they had when we were on Trovita island. I've never been more jealous than when I saw Rudy throwing himself at you and you actually reciprocating to a point. I was a little hurt about that, truth be told. As far as I was concerned, you were my Misty and I didn't like some other guy hitting on you. I felt like puching him in the face and warning him to back off._

 _I knew for definate how I felt when you left that day after Jhoto. You probably thought, and maybe still do, that I didn't care much about you leaving. But in reality, I didn't realise at first that it meant that you would be leaving permanently and when I did, I didn't want you to know how upset I was because I didn't want you to feel bad about it. And I knew that you would have._

 _I've heard in a few places that the Cerulean city gym's reputation is rising. I know that's all on you Mist and I'm proud of you. I'm glad that you're on your way to becoming a great water type trainer and I know that one day, you'll be the best._

 _I bet that since you've been back you've been getting tons of attention from guys and I'd never expect you to wait for me. Hell, I don't even know if you like me back. But maybe one day I can afford to replace your bike and when I do, then maybe I could take you out on a date?_

 _Guess that's all I wanted to say, so I love and miss you everyday Mist,_

 _Ash._

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's lap just as Ash finished writing.

'Pika Pikapi, pi pika cha? (Hey Ash, what are you doing?)'

'Not much buddy', Ash replied, scratching the mouse behind his ears and earning a happy squeak. He scrunched the letter into a tight wad and tossed it into the wastepaper basket. 'Want to get something to eat?'

'Pi. (Yes)'

'Come on then', Ash smiled, standing up and leaving the room with Pikachu on his shoulder.

* * *

Ash should have known that Pikachu's curiosity wouldn't be satisfied that easily. That night, after checking that his trainer was fast asleep, the mouse crept over to the wastepaper basket and took out the paper that Ash had been writing on. Reading it by moonlight, Pikachu decided that Misty needed to see this and hatched a plan.

The next morning, when Ash was taking a shower, Pikachu went to Brock, telling him that Ash had written a letter that Misty needed to see but which Brock wasn't allowed to read because it was private.

Having a good idea what it was that Ash had written, Brock readily agreed. Sealing the now slightly crumpled letter into an envelope, he and Pikachu left to quickly mail the letter before Ash finished his shower.

* * *

A few days later, a pile of mail was pushed through the Cerulean gym's letterbox. Misty went to retrieve it, her hair still damp from the swim she had just taken. She flicked through the mail uninterestedly, tossing the letters addressed to her sisters onto a side table.

She stopped when she came to a letter addressed to her in Brock's writing. That was odd, Brock never wrote to her.

Wondering what he could possibly want, Misty tore open the letter and began to read.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I'm pretty pleased with it. Reviews are always welcome if anyone feels like posting one :)**


End file.
